No Need To Cry
by Chitose Rinko
Summary: Naruto senang karena dapat memiliki keluarga yang diimpikannya. Namun terkadang membuatnya di ejek oleh teman-temannya, tetapi Naruto tidak akan pernah merasa sedih. Sasuke yang sudah menjadi anikinya kan selalu menjaganya. SasuFemNaru..


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, family

**Pair:**, Sasuke

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Don't like don't read…:D

Naruto: 6 tahun

Sasuke: 6 tahun

Itachi: 14 tahun.

**Chapter 1**

Normal POV

Seorang anak perempuan berlari diantara derasnya hujan dalam hutan yang sangat lebat. Jika dilihat dengan jelas di sekujur tubuh anak itu terdapat banyak luka-luka entah lebam, sayat, dan banyak yang lain.

"Haah…haah.." Terdengar nafas anak itu yang terengah-engah.

"Hei,bocah. Kau piker kau bisa lolos dariku, hah!" Teriak seseorang yang mengejar tak jauh di belakanya.

Saat anak itu lari, tak sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

"Tuan tolong..haah..haah…tolong saya di kejar-kejar haah…haah.."Mohon anak itu pada orang yang di tabraknya.

Orang yang ditabraknya itu memperhatikan anak tersebut. Tak lama kemudian datang orang yang tadi mengejar anak itu.

"Minggir kau! Serahkan anak itu padaku!"

"Rebutlah kalau kau bisa." Orang itu berdiri di depan anak itu untuk melindunginya.

"Cih! Minggir!"

Anak kecil itu melihat perkelahian kedua orang di hadapannya. Tak butuh waktu lama orang yang mengejar anak itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Ayo pergi dari sini." Orang itu mengajak anak kecil itu ikut bersamanya.

Tak lama berjalan orang itu berhenti di dekat sebuah mobil mewah.

"Tuan, anda ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya sopir yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"Hn. Naiklah." Anak itu masuk ke dalam mobil yang membawanya ke rumah orang yang sudah menolaongnya itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto, kenapa orang tadi mengejarmu?"

"Karena aku kabur."

"Kabur?"

"Iya,tuan. Aku kabur. Orang yang tadi mengejarku memaksaku untuk bekerja untuknya. Kalau aku tidak dapat uang aku pasti dipukul." Naruto memeluk lutunya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu takut lagi. Orang tuamu dimana?"

"Orang tuaku sudah mati."

"Sudah mati?"

"Kata orang itu, dia menemukanku di hutan tadi saat terjadi kecelakaan. Katanya orang tuaku sudah mati di kecelakaan itu."

"Kecelakaan?"

"Ya. Emm…" Naruto merogoh kantong celanya.

"Ini fotoku dan orangtuaku." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah foto.

"Ah?" Orang itu tampak terkejut melihat foto itu.

"Hm? Kenapa Oji-san?"

"Apa benar itu foto orang tuamu?"

"Tentu saja Oji-san. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Astaga. Kau tau siapa nama keluargamu?"

"Hm? Namikaze, Oji-san."

"Namikaze?" Orang itu memperhatikan Narutoitu.

"Oji-san kenal orangtuaku?"

"Ya, aku kenal."

"Yang benar? Oji-san ceritakan padaku bagaimana orangtuaku?" Tanya Naruto itu antusias.

"Nanti saja. Sebentar lagi juga sampai di rumahku."

"Ya, Oji-san."

"Waahh…" Naruto memperhatikan rumah besar di hadapannya.

"Masuklah." Kata orang itu.

Naruto ikut masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Tou-san." Sapa anak yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Naruto.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya anak itu lagi.

"Dia Naruto. Mana kaa-sanmu?"

"Di ruang makan. Kaa-san sudah menunggu tou-san dari tadi." Anak itu memperhatikan Naruto. Sedang orang yang adalah tou-san anak itu sudah berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan anaknya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, kita jadi teman ya?"

"Hn."

"Hn itu artinya apa?"

"Dobe."

"Dobe?"

"Artinya bodoh."

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

"Kau,dobe."

"Aku? Eh, teme kau yang bodoh."

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan kea rah yang sama dengan tou-sannya, Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti di ruang makan. Naruto takjub melihat banyaknya makanan di atas meja.

"Wah, banyak sekali."

"Kaa-san." Panggilan Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah seorang wanita cantik di depannya.

Wanita yang di panggil Kaa-san oleh Sasuke itu mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto,ya? Kamu sudah besar sekarang." Kata wanita itu lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Oba-san siapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hehehe…kau pasti lupa sama Oba-san. Dulu saat kau baru lahir aku sudah pernah menggendongmu." Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Oba-san kenal dengan orangtuaku?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Kami mengenal orangtuamu dan orangtuamu juga mengenal kami. Sudah ya. Kita makan dulu."

Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi di samping Sasuke. Naruto sibuk memperhatikan keluarga di hadapannya. Ada tou-san, kaa-san, dan 2 orang anak. Naruto selalu bermimpi bisa makan bersama dengan orangtuanya, keluarganya.

"Naruto, kau tidak suka makanan ini?"

"Tidak, aku suka. Makanannya enak Oba-san" Naruto kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Baru beberapa sendok masuk Naruto kembali berhenti sambil memperhatikan sosok yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan tou-sannya hanya saja sosok itu memiliki rambut yang panjang diikat.

"Hm? Aku Itachi. Makan yang banyak, Naruto."

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Naruto POV

Aku, Itachi-nii dan Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Tak lama kemudian Oji-san dan Oba-san ikut duduk di sofa.

"Naruto. Apa kau mau tinggal di sini?" Pertayaan Oba-san membuatku terkejut.

"Apa boleh?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja, sayang."

"Aku mau. Aku sudah lama ingin punya keluarga."

"Baguslah. Kau boleh menganggap Oba-san dan Oji-san sebagai orangtuamu. Aku juga senang bisa mempunyai anak perempuan." Oba-san kembali memelukku.

Aku menyamankan tubuhku dalam pelukan Kaa-san baruku itu.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku punya imouto semanis ini." Kata Itachi-nii sambil menyubit kedua pipiku pelan.

"Nii-san." Panggilku senang.

"Hahaha.." Tawa Itachi-nii.

Aku menoleh ke tou-san yang tersenyum tak jauh dariku. Sasuke yang masih duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun membuatku mendatanginya.

"Kalau teme jadi siapaku?"

"Anikimu."

"Kenapa harus begitu."

"Karna kau dobe."

"Huh! Teme!"

"Sasuke, mana ada alasan seperti itu? Naruto, Sasuke memang lahir lebih dulu dari pada Naruto." Jelas kaa-san.

"Kaa-san tau kapan aku lahir?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau lahir tanggal 10 oktober, sedang Sasuke tanggal 23 Juli. Kan kaa-san sudah bilang tadi saat kau lahir kaa-san juga ada."

"O…"

"Hehe..sudah ya Naruto ikut ke kamar dulu ayo." Aku dan kaa-san berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar baruku yang ada di lantai 2.

"Ini kamarmu. Bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Tadi kaa-san sudah carikan beberapa baju. Besok kita baru beli lagi,ya." Kata kaa-san.

Aku memandangi kamar baruku yang kelewat luas itu. Aku suka kamarku ini karena dindingnya berwarna kuning cerah, secerah warna rambutku.

"Wow.." Ada banyak barang di kamar baruku ini. Tv, meja belajar, lemari, rak buku, kasur yang sangat besar, ada kamar mandinya juga. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa memiliki kamar seperti ini.

"Naru suka?"

"Sangat suka, kaa-san."

"Lemari dan rak bukunya masih kosong. Mulai besok kita cari baju dan buku-buku yang kau suka ya."

"Iya,kaa-san."

GUK..GUK…

Gonggongan itu membuatku menoleh di depan pintu, ada seekor anak anjing lucu yang duduk sambil mengibas-ibaskan ekornya.

"Wah ada anjing." Kataku girang sambil mengelus anak anjing itu.

"Naru suka anjing ya? Itu anjing milik Sasuke."

"Iya. Wah teme penyayang binatang juga ya."

"Hehehe….besok kau boleh beli seekor anjing."

"Benar, kaa-san" Tanyaku. Aku dari dulu sangat senang mengelus ataupun bermain dengan binatang.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi Naru harus merawatnya sendiri ya."

"Iya, Kaa-san."

"Ya sudah. Aru mandi dulu terus langsung tidur ya. sudah malam besok bangun pagi kita jalan-jalan ya?"

"Baik, kaa-san."

Kaa-san membawa anak anjing itu keluar dari kamarku. Aku memperhatikan kamarku sekali lagi. Senyum terkembang di bibirku. Hari ini seperti mimpi saja buatku dalam sehari aku bisa lari dari orang jahat itu, memiliki keluarga baru yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku tidak sabar menantikan hari besok.

TBC

Fic sebelumnya belum selesai sudah membuat fic baru lagi :D

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya….


End file.
